My Truth
by Beautiful Obsession 17
Summary: Before heading over to England for their annual visit with Sadie they mad a stop in Cairo, Egypt. Where Carter Kane met the one person who could help him deal with all the crap Sadie piled on him for not being what she wanted him to be, someone who would never lie to him. He was the only person who meant anything to him. Marcus Black was Carter's Truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles, his characters or plots. Though I wish I did...**

**Authors Note/Warnings: This is SLASH between Carter and my awesome OMC, has a tiny hint at attempted rape but all ends well. I have 3-4 chapters written but I'm editing them at the moment, this is my first time writing on FF and my first at SLASH do forgive me if its bad but I'm trying. I'm not completely bashing Sadie just for a little bit including Julius/dad but not the entire time, it just suits the story. Please tell me what you think, if I should change anything or add, any and all opinions are welcome!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**My Truth**

_By Beautiful Obsession 17_

_This, my faithful readers is the **real** story of The Kane Chronicles._

_Many would not have appreciated or approved of the original recording so we, Carter & Sadie Kane, edited some of the worse moments. This recording includes one of my most memorable trips to Egypt with my dad before we flew to visit my sister. _

_If I hadn't met Him on that trip to Cairo, I don't think I could have survived what fate had in store for me & my sister._

**[Ow, Sadie stop it! Alright, alright I'm done sheesh.]**

_I hope you are prepared for the real tale of us Kanes._

**Chapter one- A Pigeon Mocks Me-**

**Carter's POV**

My name is Carter Kane. I'm sixteen and my home is a suitcase.

You probably think I'm kidding, but seriously my Dad is an archaeologist so his job takes us all around, though we mostly go to Egypt because that's his specialty. He's even written some books about Egyptian brain surgery on the dead, a delightful topic for the dinner table right?** [Note the sarcasm people...]**

This time we were in Cairo, Egypt, which has some pretty sweet museums and old landmarks that I was dying to see. Unfortunately, before my Dad- Julius Kane -left for another dig site he said, "Carter under no circumstances are you to leave this hotel, understood? ", and without waiting for me to agree he left.

"It's not my fault there's always a kidnapper at every corner...," I mutter darkly to the too white hotel room that was now my personal prison for the next couple of days. I tried distracting myself by packing and rearranging my suitcase but that only lasts so long when you only have one suitcase. One of my Dad's many rules was that I could only have one suitcase and it had to fit in the airplane's overhead compartment.

The thing that sucked the most to me was the fact that when most kids go to a foreign place they usually get to sightsee and take pictures with their friends. Me? No friends, just my Dad who's always working and who has now forbade me from leaving this room and having fun! Do I complain? No, I just back down and deal with my anger in silence because that is what he taught me to do, I don't even get an outlet, like a punching bag.

'Tap', 'Tap'...'Tap', 'Tap'. I look up from the floor and my suitcase to the sliding balcony door to see a pigeon sitting on the railing. The bird, seeing that it caught my attention turned its feathery butt toward me and promptly shook it at me and flew off. 'Great now the birds are mocking me with their freedom', I thought sullenly.** [Oh, shut up Sadie I'm not delusional that bird did shake its bu...oh never mind, can I continue now?.]**

As annoying and humiliating as that was it got me thinking, '_why am I always following orders? Sadie breaks the rules all the time and Dad never reprimands her only me',_ I scowl at the thought of my younger sister who lives in England. '_Dad isn't here and he wont be back till tonight, this is as good a chance as any to go look around_', grinning though still hesitant I looked at the clock on the wall next to the door and think, '_Its only 12am, Dad usually gets back late anyway so as long as I get back in time he never has to know'._

Decision made I fixed my white dress shirt and tucked it into my tan khaki pants, just as my Dad always made me dress something about "dressing you'r best". Grabbing my wallet and room key I strode out of the hotel planning on enjoying my first day of freedom without my Dad. If only I had known what was in store for me I might not have been so eager to disobey my Dad, but in some ways what happens next was the best moment of my life. It was the moment my whole life changed for the better and I'll never forget it.** [ I sound cheesy?! Sadie have you heard yourself when you talk about Anubis?]... [She hit me! It's a wonder she ever got a boyfriend...Ow!].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I Hate the Taste of Blood-**

was a fifteen minute walk from the hotel to the Al-Azhar Park. It was nothing like a regular park for kids, it was more of a garden with an outdoor restaurant surrounded by beautiful plants and trees. There was an open area with a stone design on the ground with a huge bowl-like fountain in the middle. My favourite part was an open space area with a stone diamond shape design inside a white circle on the ground, while on the inside there were metal-ringed holes in a random design that shot out water like a geyser.

Around the water show were benches shaded by tall palm trees, this is where I sat leaning my head back with my eyes closed. I wished I could do this every time we flew someplace else, just relaxing and enjoying the sites, but that wasn't possible because for some strange reason my dad never let us stay in one place for too long. We would probably stay two more days then head over to see my sister.

Absently, I felt a prickling feeling on my neck letting me know that I was being watched. I ignored it in favor of relaxing in the slightly humid air, besides I was used to people staring at me and I'm not trying to sound egotistical.** [I'm not! Ignore Sadie she doesn't know what she's talking about.]** No matter where me and my Dad go I'm stared at because of my clothes or my skin color, especially when Sadie is with us. Sadie takes after our mom, white skinned, caramel colored hair and blue eyes. While I look like my Dad, dark skinned dark curly brown hair (though my Dad's bald) and strangely amber eyes, no one knows where I got them from.** [Someone I trust told me they look cool so that's what I'm going with.]**

Hearing a throat being cleared, my eyes snap open to see a tall muscled teen looming over me, which I've got to tell you freaked the hell out of me. I swear I gulped, like Shaggy and Scooby when faced with a scary monster. The teen held out his hand and said something in Arabic, the native tongue in Cairo. "Sorry, English?", I said hesitantly praying he didn't know any English so he'd leave me alone.

"I said, hi names Al what's yours?", he smiled. He looked like everyone else in Cairo, dark skinned, brown/black hair and thin clothing and a hat made for the heat in Egypt. Though for a teen he was huge almost reaching 7"0 feet and looked like he picked up cannon balls for fun. For some reason it wasn't really his hight or bulk that scared me as much as his eyes did, they had this almost '_hungry_' look in them that set me completely on edge.

Coming out of my thoughts I realized that he was waiting for me to introduce myself, he smiled expectantly. I blushed in embarrassment and fear, luckily because I'm so dark you can't really tell. My dad always told me to be polite but I automatically get defensive around strangers that are too friendly and especially if they come up to me and not my dad. I wasn't going to get involved with this guy when my instincts were telling me to run. "My name is non of your business", I said as strongly as I could, I got up from the bench to walk away when my path was blocked by two human boulders.

Apparently, Mr. Al had some bodyguards. Why on earth a guy his size needed a bodyguard I have no clue, at the moment I needed to get out of there before something bad happened. Al's two men shoved me backward right into his arms where he was able to grab my wrists in a bruising hold, I winced in pain. Al leaned down to my ear, his breath ghosting across it. " No need to run, we won't hurt ya," he chuckled, "won't you join us for some fun?". I guess it was a rhetorical question because without further ado I was forced to walk out of the park, Al at my side his arm around my shoulders and his lackeys behind us hiding the knife [ it appeared out of nowhere!] that was pressed to my back by one of them.

Next thing I know I'm being shoved into an alley in between a hotel and a liquor store. Al shoved me up against the brick wall which caused pain to race up my spine and woke me up from the shock of being kidnapped in broad daylight, only to go back there when he crushed his mouth to mine. All I could do was struggle, hoping that I could make him lose his balance and make a run for it. Though biting his tongue helped when he tried to unbuckle my belt, that is until he threw me to the ground cursing, wiping the blood of his chin and almost beat me to death.

After having to taste his blood in my mouth I really don't understand why becoming a Vampire is so appealing. Blood doesn't taste very good or maybe it depends on the type of person the victim is...**[Sadie, with how my day was going I have a right to sarcasm]**.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Damn hyperactive roommates -_**

He could have been anywhere, anywhere but here. Preferably at work working a double shift making some much needed cash so that he could finally move out of his dad's place and into his own. Unfortunately his plans were messed up by an interfering redheaded teacher who cared too much even though she pretended not to. So there he was on a plane headed to Cairo, Egypt of all places. He hated planes. Who in their right mind would want to be between 30-60,000 feet up in the air, in a metal bird filled with annoying, loud and obnoxious humans relying on the pilots who were complete strangers to fly you safely to your destination?!.

'_Lunatics,_' he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The Hotel rooms were pretty snazzy, a huge bathroom with a big bathtub and two large windows with a rather great view of the Al-Azhar park. The bed area was just as nice, a white railed balcony looking over the pool at the bottom with peach curtains covering the sliding doors. There were two large beds covered with white sheets that had blue and burnt orange stripes at the bottom of them along with matching pillows.<p>

Their class being so small they only had to be two a room, fortunately or unfortunately for Marcus his roommate was not in the least intimidated by him like the rest of his classmates. Genim Rivera was of Hispanic origin, dark skinned and gravity-defying spiked brown hair, dark green eyes and 6''1 in height. He wore baggy cargo pants and a hoodie. And had ADHD. Marcus was lying on his bed, arms crossed over his eyes trying hard not to get up and strangle Genim who was tapping his feet to the annoying beat coming out of his neon green headphones.

Marcus could feel Genim's eyes on him, no doubt wanting to ask inane questions that would make him wish he could toss Genim out the hotel window and dorm alone. '_All I can do is dream'_, Marcus sighed sitting up and unintentionally starting a staring contest that he usually had no problem winning. But instead of braking eye contact like everyone else Genim just kept on staring into Marcus's eyes. Most people couldn't stand looking at his eyes because of how catlike they were. "Dude how can you sit so still, aren't you hot wearing all black in this heat? You know I've never heard you talk are you mute or do you hate talking and why is everyone scared of you-oomph", Genim was abruptly cut off when Marcus threw his pillow at him.

Neon green head phones askew, shocked green eyes stared at Marcus who arched one dark brow in challenge. Genim's brow furrowed in confusion as if trying to solve a difficult riddle which in this case was Marcus. Marcus Black stood at 5"8 in height dressed in a black leather bikers jacket that was well worn but never less cared for, a white T-shirt under that and a pair of blue jeans, his combat boots still on. His hair was a pure black coming down to past his ears in a punkish style that had barely noticeable curling at the ends and he had a dark tan that made his electric blue eyes glow brighter.

Marcus was known for being a trouble maker even though there has never been any proof that he was responsible for the 'crimes' he supposedly committed. Genim was new to "Boys & Girls Highschool" on Fulton St., his family had moved from Puerto Rico for his dad's job so he was finishing his senior year in New York. Being new Genim didn't know about the rumors surrounding Marcus or why according to his classmates he should be afraid to be sharing a room with him. But the Marcus Black that the school was wary of just threw a pillow at him and looked like he was going to bust a lung trying not to laugh, so what was the deal?.

While Genim was trying to figure out what had just happened Marcus was failing to conceal his amusement. He usually hated it when people talk too much and preferred complete silence, but with Genim as long as you didn't interrupt him he would keep talking and you would never have to say a word, which was fine by him. Although he couldn't help the urge to throw the pillow at Genim just to see if it would faze him, Marcus was delighted to see that it did.

_'Well, at least he's not stuttering and cowering like the rest of those idiots, might even provide some entertainment,_' Marcus thought wryly.


End file.
